It Seemed Like Eternity to Me
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn turns just in time to see O'Hara being struck by a car. This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook. Warning: Description of a hit and run accident.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** Description of a hit and run accident.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook. **

**Story Notes:**** Shawn turns just in time to see O'Hara being struck by a car.**

**It Seemed Like Eternity to Me:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Eternity**

Juliet and Shawn had been out to do the lunch run for the guys and as usual, he had been mucking around and raced ahead so he could cross the road before her.

Turning to wait, Shawn watched as Juliet stepped out onto the road. It was now when he heard the squealing sound of wheels as a car took off out of nowhere. Shawn turned his head towards the sound and caught a glimpse of the car out the corner of his eye.

What happened next may have only taken a minute, but to Shawn Spencer it felt like eternity. Time itself had slowed down and an eerie silence fell.

And there was nothing Shawn could do to stop it.

The car was barrelling down onto Jules and there was no time for him to react. All he could do was watch as the car struck Juliet and then speed off, but because he wasn't the same as everyone else, he didn't just see that, he saw it all.

Shawn watched as the front of the car collided with Juliet's legs. By the height and the fact that the car didn't dip down like it normally does when someone hits the brakes, Shawn watched in horror as Juliet's feet stay planted on the ground, but the car kept going.

Juliet's knees just bent backwards and then the bones in her lower legs gave way, snapping in two. All of a sudden, the car dipped as if the driver had touched the brakes. This action sent Juliet's upper body flying forward.

In desperation, Shawn watched as Juliet put out her arms in front of her, trying to protect herself from the impact that was coming. But the brave attempt was futile as the bones in her arms just shattered, just as the windscreen did when her head caught up and slammed into it.

Juliet's hair spread itself out, covering Jules' head and the windscreen. Shawn could easily see the cracks as they ran from the impact site and then the red colour of blood, started to follow the pattern.

As the driver started to speed up again, Juliet's legs were now free, and their motion was causing the rest of her body to roll towards the roof of the car. Suddenly, the car dipped once again as it turned the corner. The sudden change in direction sent Juliet's lifeless, ragdoll body flying to the ground. She rolled a couple of times and then stopped.

That was when everything started to speed back up to normal and the noise came flooding back. People were screaming, sirens were blaring and in the distance, the screeching of the tires as the car sped away.

But Shawn wasn't going to let them get away. He focused on the car. It was just a plain white station wagon; Shawn had never really learnt the difference between makes and he couldn't see any distinctive markings. But it didn't make any different to him. He could see that the car had a smashed head light from the impact. Down the passenger's side there was silver trim and the paint was fading on the bonnet.

Inside the car, he saw two men, both white. The one in the passenger's seat had short brown hair, and a scar running from the corner of his eye, down his face to his ear. It was shaped a lot like a fish hook and although the driver had no real distinctive markings that he could see, Shawn did note that he had wavy, shoulder length, jet black hair.

One more glance at the car as it started moving down the road it had just turned into, gave Shawn the last clue he needed. The two must have thought that everybody would be too busy with the victim to notice that they had left the back number plate on.

Before Shawn realised what was happening, he found himself kneeling by her side. Juliet looked like a broken doll. Her legs and arms were in a weird positions; bent and twisted. Her normally tidy hair was just a tangled, bloody mess and her clothes were ripped and torn.

Suddenly, there was a rough hand on Shawn's shoulder trying to pull him away. Turning around, Shawn was ready to hit whoever it was, until he saw that it was Lassie. His face was like stone, cold and showing no emotion at all. He pulled at Shawn to get out of the way as the medical crew made their way through the crowd.

Looking deep into Lassiter's eyes, Shawn didn't see the cold and unfeeling look he was expecting, instead, he could see Lassiter was trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, the sound of crying filled Shawn's ears. At first he thought it was Lassie, but he was still fighting them. It was then that Shawn realised it was him.

Lassiter wasn't too sure what to do, so he just pulled Shawn into his arms and led him away towards the station and towards his dad. Interviewing Shawn on what he saw could wait. Right now, O'Hara was their main concern.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
